Inside My Office
by Akirou
Summary: One night, one stubborn girl, and a guy who just couldn't take it anymore. Watch how Athrun deals with a certainly aloof blonde inside her office. An AsuCaga oneshot!


**Disclaimer:** So, here I am, back again, to tell you all that I don't own Gundam Seed, its characters, or its main plotline.

**Aki-note:** Let's see. I'm glad you all enjoyed the ending of "Just Missed the Train" and I'm also glad to be receiving some awesome reviews for "The Real World". I say, MUCHO UBER PROPS to every single one of you. And I couldn't help but feel tempted to write another one of my lemons. Practice makes perfect after all. Damn, I'm smutty-licious. xD

Also, only if you care…know the band Maroon 5? Ever see their music video for "This Love"? I did, but never in its entirety, but I did today. I was like "OMFG, Oh no they didn't!" But they did anyway. I started to crack my ass up, but then, I thought, "Not bad…I could use this." So, if you're reading this, turn up ur radio, or online playlist and listen to Maroon 5's "This Love" when ur reading this. It actually might help. oO;

But **pay attention**. This **isn't** the whole story. If, and only if, you want the lemon, go to my LJ where all the naughty is placed for all to see. But on I'll keep it restricted. Promise. Only cuz I don't want to get in trouble if this kind of thing ain't allowed here. xD This is a teaser trailer, if you wanna think about it that way.

**Inside My Office

* * *

**

Inside the office, she was the boss. Inside a battle ship, she was the commanding officer. And inside the bedroom, she dominated.

For once in his life, he wanted to make her wallow in defeat. Just once. But her relentless prevalence simply wouldn't allow room for such unspeakable debacles. For once in his life, he wanted to win one over her. And for once in their two longs years, he wanted to make it clear who the real boss was.

He was raised to be the perfect soldier, the perfect husband, the perfect son, the perfect man. He was raised to believe in the superiority of the coordinator race. And he was always taught that the women were to stay at home, do the household chores, and raise their children to follow this ideal cycle. Men were always raised to excel in everything the women couldn't. He was raised bias and for a while, he stayed true to what he was taught, albeit his teacher was his cold, distant father.

Of course, his views had changed, duking it out in a gun battle with a female. Until that pivotal moment, he would never consider a woman as an equal. This feisty blonde girl was the reason for his change in views and an ignited passion for the opposite sex.

However, slowly he found himself going back to these long forgotten teachings, now living his days as a subordinate body guard to a female. At a moment in time, he grew to respect women as significant equals, and until now, he holds that same respect…

…for some.

He stayed patient, loyal, obedient, just as trained. He took orders from that woman, no big deal. But her persistence in becoming the foremost figure and staying that way made him realize how hard it was to stay true to his heart. It was finally time to show her who the real boss was.

It was midnight, a few seconds passed if you want to get specific. Once more putting the weight of the world on her shoulders, she volunteered to stay inside her office long after her working hours, determined to finish all her work that she decided to save for later as she sat on her seat, slacking off. But tonight was just too long and even super girl needed some rest to maintain that kind of Athha spirit.

He gently opened the door, wide enough to allow him a glimpse of his boss, hard at work on some documents. "Cagalli…" he whispered softly, hoping not to interrupt her from her dedication to her work. He opened the door wider, this time allowing his head through. "Cagalli…"

Shuffling the papers in her hands and placing them on the pile near the upper left corner of her desk, she let out a brief yawn before going back to her work. Apparently, his words never came through one ear.

A slight frown forming on his lips, he grew tired - impatient if you will – of her ignoring him. Finally opening the door completely, he stepped inside her office, her domain. "Miss Athha!"

At the sound of his deep, almost growling voice, she lifted her head from her paperwork to only glare at him for an explanation. "Mr. Dino, what are you still doing here at this time of night?"

"Don't call me that. No one's here to hear you say my real name," he muttered as he watched her go back to her paper work.

Typing away on her computer, her eyes never budged away from the screen. "What time is it?"

"Five passed midnight, Cagalli. You need your rest," he said in his regular tone. And her typing stopped abruptly as her golden eyes met with his emerald.

"And who are you to tell me I need to rest, _Alex_?"

She was asking for it, damnit. Her tantalizing actions were pushing his nerves off the edge. 'She's my boss, my superior, and I must obey her orders,' he ran through his head, but the mere thought of male authority over this influential female was such a delicious idea.

"I'm telling you nicely, _princess_. It'stime for you to rest," he said stiffly, his hands clenching at the side of his legs, the sharp pain of his nails almost numbing him.

"And I'm telling you, _Mr. Dino_, that I'm the boss around here, and you can't tell me what to do," she taunted as she typed away on her computer once more.

Damn.

He cracked and began advancing towards the door, not one word escaping his mouth, neither willing to breathe.

And she couldn't help but smile. She was the boss, and it was a nice change since the war. She finally grasped that control that she wanted to hold on to ever since. And she could finally put it to good use. This paper work was not going to finish itself, you know.

But she heard a click. The door had closed, and he was still here. The click wasn't the door, it was the lock of. And as he turned around, she could spot a hint of subtle anger and mischievousness in his eyes that she had never seen before. Not good. It never was with him.

But she stayed still, not willing to show off her worry simply because her pride wouldn't dream of doing so, not to this man. She wasn't going to look weak under his gaze and the fire in her eyes was ignited, warning the boy to 'back off'.

"Don't ever say that I'm your underling, Cagalli. Because you know very well that I can show you who the real superior is," he said firmly and dangerously low as he stepped closer and closer to her "throne".

This was her office, her kingdom, the seat in which she ruled over all. She would not allow him to take over her in the place she dominated. It wasn't right. She was the boss. "Oh really, Athrun. Are you telling me that you're better than me? I think you've lost it. You're not the boss of me now," she snarled, pushing a save button to preserve her documents as she stood from her seat and began walking furiously towards the door. She had no time for such games of his.

But he grabbed her arm before she could get away, and held on tightly, telling her that for once, he meant business. His gaze penetrated through her own as he pushed her roughly against her single couch inside her office, and kissed her with equal exertion and fierceness, in a way he had never done to her before.

The idea of this man taking over her in the very place where she reigned supreme was quite enticing. But she would never let him have his way with her in her comfort zone. If he wanted to play games, she was just the person to head up against, to give him a run for his money. After all, an Athha never backed down from a contest.

* * *

So, this part here...if ya wanna get hot, go to my LJ, mmmk? lol, that's where it all gets kinky and whatnot

* * *

She was first to regain consciousness, and she was first to realize who plummeted into defeat. Roaring inside her mind non stop since she awoke was her pride, screaming "DAMMIT". Dammit was right. She had lost, to him, in her office. Angrily, she pushed him off of her, making him land on the floor, not so smoothly, with a few profane words leaving his mouth.

He grinned. She was still pissed, and would stay that way for quite some time. He knew she hated it when he proved his point, and she hated it even more when he did a good job at it. Deciding not to fiddle with her emotions, he gathered up his clothing as she followed, and watched her storm off from outside her office, not caring about the "mess" they had left behind.

And to his absolute surprise, someone else had been inside the building this whole time. As he exited her room, locking it behind him with his key, he was confronted by Kisaka, with the most concerned look on his face, clear even through the dark night.

"Cagalli was supposed to be home two hours ago," he stated with his deep voice, his arms folding across his chest as they caught site of Cagalli staggering her way down the dimly lit hallways of the office building. He turned back to face Athrun, who had a proud smirk on his face.

And by the looks of his expression, Kisaka wanted an answer.

"She's been sitting too much behind that desk of hers, Kisaka. Honestly, we should give her some time to have some traveling meetings, instead of having everyone come here," Athrun replied coolly as he passed by Kisaka a briskly followed the hot headed blonde.

Shrugging it off, Kisaka headed off the opposite direction towards his office next door.

But while her stomps filled the desolate hallways with noise, and as he followed her with that triumphant smirk closely behind her, one thing remained on her mind. One delicious idea. It was still early, and she could still prove her point…

…in her bedroom.

* * *

WOOT WOOT WOOT!

That was noice. I'm frankly happy with it, but a few years from now I'll be looking at this saying to myself… "What the hell is this?" You are your toughest critic. Anywho, this will be my last lemon for quite some time. I guess you can call it a "lemon-strike" if you will.

But, quite truthfully, my opinion means nothing, and this story means nothing, UNLESS U REVIEW! So what are u waiting for? Be heard, type some words, AND REVIEW! lol


End file.
